Timothy McGee
|died = |status = Alive |gender = Male |portrayed = Sean Murray Charles Tyler Kinder (young McGee in flashbacks in "Once Upon a Time"). |first-ncis = Sub Rosa (episode) |la=show |last-ncis = n/a- main character }} Timothy "Tim" Farragut McGee is an NCIS Special Agent and also the current Senior Field Agent assigned to the main NCIS Major Case Response Team in the Navy Yard Washington D.C. with the team under the command of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Originally a NCIS Agent assigned to the Norfolk Naval Base, McGee regularly assisted Gibbs's team with occasional cases before joining the main NCIS team on a permanent basis in September 2004. Following the resignation of his colleague, NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo in May 2016, McGee was promoted to the rank of Senior Field Agent. McGee is married to Delilah Fielding, and together they have twins; a son and a daughter, named Morgan McGee and John McGee II. Biography Pre-Series The son of Admiral John McGee and an unnamed mother, McGee was born on September 3, 1978. He also has a younger sister Sarah McGee who is also a college student. As such, the family lived in various military bases all around the world, making McGee a military brat, a trait he shares with NCIS: Office of Special Projects agent Kensi Blye. At some point after finishing high school, McGee attended John Hopkins University and MIT, graduating a B.S. in bio-medical engineering and an M.S. from MIT in computer forensics from both colleges. He later applied to join NCIS and received the necessary training before being assigned to the Norfolk Naval Base. NCIS Season 1 McGee made his debut appearance in the Season 1 episode, Sub Rosa (episode) where at the time of his debut, he was a NCIS agent assigned to the Norfolk Naval Base yet he was presumably mostly involved in administration and paperwork with his experience in the field either limited or non-existent. NCIS Season 2 NCIS Season 3 NCIS Season 4 NCIS Season 5 NCIS Season 6 NCIS Season 7 NCIS Season 8 NCIS Season 9 NCIS Season 10 NCIS Season 11 NCIS Season 12 NCIS Season 13 Occupation Before joining the main NCIS team in Washington D.C., McGee previously worked as an NCIS Special Agent assigned to the Norfolk Naval Base. In September 2004, he joined the NCIS team permanently, becoming the Probationary Agent, a rank he held for six years although he was later promoted to the rank of NCIS Special Agent after Ziva David and Eleanor Bishop both became respective Probationary Agents. In May 2016, he was promoted to Senior Field Agent after original Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo resigned following the death of DiNozzo's partner, Ziva with DiNozzo opting to take care of his daughter, Tali with McGee holding the rank to this day. Personality Appearance McGee is a tall, lean man with short blonde-brownish hair and bright green eyes. In his debut appearance in the NCIS Season 1 episode. Sub Rosa (episode), McGee wore a business suit composed of a single jacket, a shirt underneath the jacket with a tie in place as well as trousers and shoes. Even after being promoted to a full-time field agent, McGee continued on wearing the suits. He often wears his watch on his right hand and has his holster containing his SIG Sauer and his NCIS badge on his left hip due to the fact that he is left-handed. Three years after joining the team, McGee stopped wearing ties altogether, opting instead to wear a single jacket, shirt and trousers and shoes. Despite no longer wearing business suits, McGee occasionally dons suits should he be attending an important event, examples being the memorial service for Jenny Sheppard and also while attending a black tie-gala event with his girlfriend, DOD agent Delilah Fielding. In the beginning, McGee also wore a silver watch on his right wrist before switching it to a golden and silver version during Season 4. From the Season 5 episode, Ex-File (episode) and for most of Seasons 5 and 6, McGee wore a sports-styled watch of some sort on his right hand. In Season 7, McGee returned to wearing his original silver watch once again and which has continued to this day. McGee has also grown significantly in recent years with his current height being 6'1, making him a few inches taller than Gibbs and also the same height as DiNozzo. Abilities Originally an Agent assigned to the Norfolk Naval Base, McGee's skills in terms of investigating crime scenes or any kind of experience were poor considering how his overall strengths at the time appeared to be his intelligence and also his ability to use computers and any kind of technology. Since joining Gibbs's team, however, McGee has undergone training with his own abilities rapidly improving to such an extent that others including NCIS Director Leon Vance believe that in the future, McGee himself may even become Director of NCIS. Computers McGee's prime specialty is computers and he is capable of using any kind of technology at his disposal to the advantage of his or his team. He is often seen building or working on computers, repairing them if they're damaged. In recent years, he has constantly changed his monitors, presumably so that his computer can keep up with the amount of data he has to handle or go through during active investigations. Hacking McGee is capable of virtually hacking into any database in the world including government agencies so that he can acquire the information necessary for a current case although this has gotten him into trouble in the past. Interrogation Although originally not capable of interrogating suspects, McGee's skills have grown to the point where he is often able to conduct solo interrogations or interrogations with the team, McGee often being partnered with either Gibbs or Tony. Firearms As an NCIS Special Agent, McGee is trained in the use of firearms and is capable of shooting a suspect, usually dead and in self-defense or wounding them non-lethally if the need arises. Leadership As the third most experienced Agent of the main NCIS Major Case Response Team, McGee would often take charge of the team in the rare case that both Gibbs and DiNozzo were absent, a prime example being where McGee was seen leading a single team of NCIS Special Agents in the Season 11 episode, Past, Present and Future (episode). However, following DiNozzo's resignation in the NCIS Season 13 finale episode, "Family First", McGee has become the second-in-command of the team. Relationships with Family Admiral John McGee (Father) Sarah McGee (Sister) Penelope Langston Delilah Fielding (Wife) John "Johnny" McGee Jr. (Son) Morgan McGee (Daughter) Relationships with NCIS Colleagues Leon Vance Leroy Jethro Gibbs A father-like figure in McGee's life but also McGee's direct boss when he joins the team. Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo Caitlin "Kate" Todd Abigail "Abby" Sciuto At some point, Abby and McGee had a relationship but it has since ended. They are really close like brother and sister after the relationship. Ziva David A close friend of McGee's. Nicholas Torres Eleanor "Ellie" Bishop Donald "Ducky" Mallard Trivia *Prior to appearing in NCIS, Murray previously starred in JAG, NCIS's parent series playing the role of Danny Walden, a teenager regularly causing trouble for his mother's boyfriend, JAG General, Admiral A.J Chegwidden. *Vivienne Bellisario who played the Mysterious Red-Head is Sean Murray's real-life mother and she is also married to NCIS creator and Executive Producer, Donald P. Bellisario who is Sean Murray's step-father. In addition, Michael Bellisario who played Charles Sterling is Murray's step-brother while Troian Bellisario who plays Sarah McGee is Murray's step-sister and Murray's other stepbrother Nicholas Bellisario appeared in the JAG Season 8 episode/NCIS backdoor pilot, Ice Queen (episode). *Murray is one day younger than co-star Brian Dietzen who plays James Palmer. *During Season 1, Murray was credited under "Guest Starring" but in the Season 2 episode, "See No Evil (episode)", he was officially promoted to a series regular and also added to the opening credits, coming in fifth just after Pauley Perrette and before David McCallum. This makes Murray one of many actors who were originally credited from "Guest Stars" to later join the main cast which includes former cast members Cote de Pablo (Ziva David), Lauren Holly (Jenny Shepard) and current cast members Brian Dietzen (Jimmy Palmer), Emily Wickersham (Ellie Bishop), Duane Henry (Clayton Reeves) and now Maria Bello (Jack Sloane). *During Double Identity, the following is revealed: **His mobile phone number is (202) 555-0168. **His home phone number is (202) 555-0176. **His address is listed as 1786 Mintwood Place, NW Washington, D.C. 20008. **His birthday is September 13, 1978. **He was born in Bethesda, Maryland. **His middle name is Farragut. **His social security number is 799-84-2613. **His record (for breaking into the Metro PD Impound Yard with Tony) had not been expunged. Appearances For a more detailed list, see Timothy McGee/List of Appearances. Category:Americans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:NCIS Agents Category:Hackers Category:Abigail Sciuto's Love Interests